


A Coffin For Starsky

by LilyK



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, transcript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Starsky is injected with a substance that will kill him in 24 hours. Starsky and Hutch race against the clock to discover the who, what and why of the vicious attack.
Collections: Starsky & Hutch Original Series Transcripts





	A Coffin For Starsky

A COFFIN FOR STARSKY

Season 1, Episode 21

Original Airdate: March 3, 1976

Written by: Arthur Rowe

Directed by: George McCowan

Created by: William Blinn

Summary:  Starsky is injected with a substance that will kill him in 24 hours. Starsky and Hutch race against the clock to discover the who, what and why of the vicious attack. 

Cast:

David Soul ... Det. Ken 'Hutch' Hutchinson

Paul Michael Glaser ... Det. Dave Starsky

Antonio Fargas ... Huggy Bear

Bernie Hamilton ... Capt. Harold Dobey

Jenny Sullivan ... Cheryl Jennings

Gene Dynarski ... Victor K. Bellamy

Seth Allen ... Janos P. Martini

John McLiam ... Professor Jennings

Nellie Bellflower ... Sweet Alice

David Byrd ... Dr. Franklin

Carole Mallory ... Sue Bellamy

Fritzi Burr ... Mrs. Haberman

Jack Griffin ... Officer Charles Collins

**Interior - Night - Starsky's House**

STARSKY: I can't. No, I can't, I can't. Please.

INTRUDER: You have 24 hours to live pig. Count 'em, 24.

HUTCH: (on phone) Hello? Hello? Who is this?

STARSKY: Hutch... Help. (end)

  
  


**Interior - Night - Hospital**

HUTCH: Where's the doctor? Where's the doctor? Hi, Buddy.

DOCTOR: There's no effect on your heart yet. We'll be sending you up stairs for some more tests. You can sit up and rest for a while now.

HUTCH: I'd like to talk to him. 

DOCTOR: In a minute. But first I'd like to ask you a few questions. I understand you and Detective Starsky have been partners for some time now.

HUTCH: That's right.

DOCTOR: Yes, he said you were his best friend.

HUTCH: Doctor, what are you trying to tell me? 

DOCTOR: I don't think your friend's going to make it. His relatives and any other close friends should be notified. 

HUTCH: What? Well of course he's going to make it. You got him in a hospital don't you; you're running tests on him- Does he know? 

DOCTOR: He asked me to tell you. Said he hates soapy scenes.

HUTCH: Yeah. Hi Buddy. How ya feeling, huh?

STARSKY: Okay. Could even think I dreamed it all.

HUTCH: The guy who did it Starsk. Was there anything about him?

STARSKY: Nothing. But I wasn't exactly rowing with both oars at the time. Doc says I was drugged first. You know something to make me fuzzy enough so I couldn't object.

HUTCH: But you were clear enough to know what was going on?

STARSKY: Oh. Whoever it was wanted to enjoy himself. 

HUTCH: What about his voice. Did you, did you fix- Did you fix a, a pattern.

STARSKY: Well, it's about as dirty laugh as I've ever heard. I get a feeling it's somebody I know.

HUTCH: Dr Franklin? What about the 24 hours? Does it hold?

DOCTOR: If it's a progressive type poison, yes, its term could be predictable. The blood sample take at the puncture indicates a poisonous compound, probably of the organic chloride grouping. Unfortunately it could be any of fifty varieties and we can't prescribe the antidote with any certainty until we know the exact composition. That plain enough? 

STARSKY: The part about the poisonous compound was, thank you. 

HUTCH: You know it's amazing. You're well you think they got a miracle cure for everything, you get sick they can't even cure the common cold. 

DOCTOR: My best medical advice at the moment indicates a series of tests. We'll be able to deduce certain things from changes in your body chemistry. 

STARSKY: Doc, pursuing our own, as they say line of expertise, my partner feels he can deduce certain things faster than you can. I mean that's part of his job. 

HUTCH: That's right, but you're not going anywhere. 

STARSKY: Look you're thinking the same thing I am. We're looking for some mean flake with a mean laugh who knows exactly what was in that shot ,right? 

HUTCH: Right. 

STARSKY: Well, while I'm still feeling okay. 

HUTCH: We find him and ask him. 

STARSKY: Okay, where are my pants? 

DOCTOR: I can't forbid things, but I think it's unwise. 

STARSKY: Doc, I appreciate what you're saying, but what it really comes down to is one question. Can you guarantee that if I stay here you're gonna be able to come up with the answer in time? Okay, then I'd like to take a shot at it. Now if we don't score by 10:00 tonight, I'll come back and give you another crack at it, okay? Find my pants.

HUTCH: I got your watch. 

STARSKY: You forgot my pants? You mean you want me to hit the streets with no pants, no badge, no gun, no dignity? What's the matter with you? Do you believe him? 

HUTCH: You know you're right Starsk. I should have left you lying on the floor while I decided which pair of your equally crummy blue jeans I should pack. They're all looking at you.

  
  


**Exterior - Day - In The Torino**

HUTCH: This is Zebra 3. Patch me through to R & I. 

COLLINS: R & I, Collins, go ahead Zebra Three. 

HUTCH: Charlie, this is Hutch. Pull every case we've worked on in the past five years and have them on our desks when we get down there. 

COLLINS: No chance, Hutch. Everybody wants everything yesterday. Have you any idea of our work load?

HUTCH: Collins, we'll be there in twenty minutes; that's how long you got. 

STARSKY: Hey take it easy. He's got no way of knowing what's going down. 

HUTCH: Do it, will ya, Charlie. It's that important. Captain Dobey will confirm. Have him call Receiving Hospital and check on Starsky.

HUTCH: Got any second thoughts about leaving the hospital? 

STARSKY: Do you? 

HUTCH: I could be wrong, but then I'll be walking around tomorrow. 

STARSKY: The doctor was pretty straight about our chances. 

HUTCH: Yeah, 

STARSKY: As I see it, it's 'who do we trust' time. 

HUTCH: Is that Huggy?

HUGGY: Hey, what it is? 

HUTCH: Got a job for you.

HUGGY: Hey, I'm gainfully employed. Honest. I got a job as a travel agent. It's a hard buck, but an honest one. Need any airplane tickets?

HUTCH: What have you heard about a hit going down? 

HUGGY: On who? 

STARSKY: Me. Spare you the grim details, some guy got into my house this morning and gave me a shot. 

HUGGY: Oh, you gotta be putting me on. 

STARSKY: I don't think he was putting me on either. Need your help, Hug. 

HUGGY: You gotta ask? I'll do everything I can. Something'll turn. 

HUTCH: Thanks, Hug.

  
  


**Interior - Day - Dobey's Office**

HUTCH: Starsk, take a look at this one.

COLLINS: Sorry about the static.

STARSKY: Okay. It's 11:36. 

DOBEY: Always did think you were a clock watcher. Now come on, Dave. There must be something you remember about this guy. Eyes, hair, build? 

STARSKY: Did you hear that? He called me Dave. 

HUTCH: Some things people will do to get on a first name basis, huh. 

STARSKY: Really. All right let's see. Ah, vaguely. White male, 35 to 50, medium build. Any or all possibly inaccurate. 

DOBEY: Pull the computer cards and run them against that make. This way we'll eliminate the short, fat. black and female. Then we'll run them against in prisons, hospitals, out of towns.

CHERYL: Hutch. 

  
  


**Interior - Day - Squad Room**

HUTCH: Don't got away. Get you some coffee? 

CHERYL: Great.

HUTCH: What you got, Cheryl?

CHERYL: The hospitals analysis of the chemical traces at the puncture. 

HUTCH: Black? 

CHERYL: Fine. Chlorohydrin and what could be bromoscetone. They couldn't get a fix on the rest. 

HUTCH: Level with me. 

CHERYL: Normal body functioning depends on the central nervous system transmitting automatic impulses. To see, to breathe, to sweat, to swallow, cough. Over simplified, certain progressive poisons attack the central system and block the impulses. 

HUTCH: What happens? 

CHERYL: Uncontrolled perspiration, distorted vision, loss of coordination, difficult breathing, coma. When it gets bad, I can help the pain some, but... 

HUTCH: Cheryl, he's going to need the best the chemistry field can offer right. How is it with your father? 

CHERYL: He doesn't seem to want to see me. Or anybody. 

HUTCH: Can you ask him to help? 

CHERYL: I've already tried. He hasn't returned my call. Look, I'll go out to the house if I have to.

HUTCH: Thank you.

  
  


**Interior - Day - Dobey's Office**

DOBEY: Twenty possibles, reduced to these three primes. 

HUTCH: Vic Bellamy, Janos Martini and Al Wedell. Vic Bellamy. We busted him at the university about a year ago with a suitcase full of red devils. Pimp, pusher, armed robbery, a couple suspected homicides. 

STARSKY: Really hated me. No taste bum. 

DOBEY: Here's Al Wedell. 

STARSKY: Possible. Busted him with six kilos of brown H. Big dealer. Knows something about chemistry from testing his stuff. 

HUTCH: He promised to waste us both. Cold, calculating type. Really thought his clients were dirt. Didn't have time for anybody. 

STARSKY: Janos Martini. Good old boy. Used to run a porno studio for the kinky trade, you know whips, chains. Once beat his girlfriend half to death in front of a camera. 

HUTCH: Yeah, good old Janos mixing business with pleasure. 

DOBEY: Well we don't have an address on Janos. But he shouldn't be too hard to find. A nude girl, a Brownie, and he's back in business. 

HUTCH: What about the others? 

DOBEY: Al Wedell dropped out of action a few months ago. Same for Martini. 

COLLINS: The only address we have is on Vic Bellamy. 

STARSKY: That makes him our first stop.

  
  


**Interior - Day - Bellamy's Apartment**

HUTCH: Open up. Police.

BELLAMY: In a minute.

STARSKY: We're gonna look awfully stupid if he goes out the back.

BELLAMY: Don't shoot. I told you in a minute. 

SUE BELLAMY: Vic. 

BELLAMY: Don't shoot. 

SUE BELLAMY: What's going on? 

BELLAMY: I don't know. Ask them. 

HUTCH: How long has he been in that cast? 

SUE BELLAMY: Four weeks. Why? Hey, what is this? 

STARSKY: How about strike one.

HUTCH: Sorry, lady.

  
  


**Exterior - Day - Bellamy's Apartment**

HUTCH: You got a feel on him? 

STARSKY: Same as always, a crumb.

HUTCH: You want me to drive? 

STARSKY: What and get us both killed. Why am I trying to make you feel better? 

HUTCH: You know something, Starsk. 

STARSKY: What? 

HUTCH: It's always toughest on the ones left behind. 

STARSKY: I'll believe that when I hear it from somebody who went first.

HUTCH: (on two way) This is Zebra 3 to control. Detective Hutchinson. Put me through to Dobey, will ya? 

DOBEY: Yeah, Hutch. 

HUTCH: Scratch Bellamy. 

DOBEY: Okay. Listen. Cheryl's located four supply houses that handle chlorohydrin. I'm getting teams out to them. 

HUTCH: What about Weddell and Martini? 

DOBEY: No, nothing yet. 

HUTCH: Well, what the hell are you guys doing down there?

DOBEY: What do you mean what the hell am I doing. Listen, Hutchinson... 

HUTCH: You listen to me, Captain- (pause) Wait a minute. I'm not through yet. 

STARSKY: Come on. (on two way) Captain, you'll have to forgive Hutch. He's feeling a bit skittish. 

DOBEY: Yeah, well, tell him I am, too. 

STARSKY: Hey, did you hear that? Captain, I think Hutch wants to apologize. 

HUTCH: Oh come on. Let's not get sickening about this, huh? 

DOBEY: What about Martini's old girlfriend, Sweet Alice. Do you have a current address on her? 

HUTCH: Yeah, I've got an address. Why didn't I think of that? That's a good idea, Captain. (end)

  
  


**Exterior - Day - Sweet Alice's Apartment**

HUTCH: Ah, hang a right. Wait a minute, wait a minute maybe she's busy. If she is, how do we get invited in? 

STARSKY: What if we slip 20 bucks under the door?

HUTCH: For Sweet Alice. 

STARSKY: Yeah. 

HUTCH: Make it at least fifty. 

STARSKY: Boy, you are romantic. 

HUTCH: Hey, I'll take the back. Wait 20 seconds and then knock. 

HUTCH: Alice? 

STARSKY: Open up. Police.

HUTCH: Do you mind if I go in there, sir? Sir? Appreciate it. You can go.

STARSKY: Hey, Hutch.

HUTCH: Sorry, Alice. 

ALICE: Hey, Handsome Hutch. 

STARSKY: Hey, come on let me in. 

ALICE: Hey. Well, howdy, Starsky, Y'all come in and have a drink.

STARSKY: Hiya, Sweet Alice. 

ALICE: Hey, did you stop by to bust me or just for a little friendly conversation? I know. You're looking for somebody. 

HUTCH: How do you feel about Janos? 

ALICE: Oh my, time heals. I just mildly hate his guts now. 

HUTCH: Well, then you wouldn't mind telling us where he is. 

ALICE: Oh, knowing he wouldn't know it was me who told you about it.

HUTCH: Nope 

ALICE: Okay, Well he's got a little business ingeniously called 'Sex-sational Films'. He bought himself a grocery store and he's calling it a sound stage. Somewhere on Channing Avenue, I think. Hey, what's the matter? 

HUTCH: Thanks, Alice. 

STARSKY: Thank you. 

ALICE: Hey, wait. What's the beef? Nothing trivial I hope.

HUTCH: No, afraid not.

ALICE: Hey, are you all right, Starsk? Man, you're just sweating all over the place. You got a fever? 

STARSKY: Ah, yeah.

  
  


**Exterior - Day - Channing Avenue Studio**

HUTCH: Oops. We gotta go round back. Would you mind moving? 

STARSKY: Does that handle it?

MUSCLE 1: You got a warrant? 

STARSKY: No, I don't got a warrant. You got a warrant? 

HUTCH: Nope.

MUSCLE 1: Well, that about covers it, huh? 

HUTCH: Yeah, you know something Starsk, he's right. We can't go on in there without probable cause. Like stupid here taking a swing at us. 

STARSKY: Wait a second. Which one of these flakes you calling stupid? 

HUTCH: The creepy looking one. 

STARSKY: Gotta be more specific. 

HUTCH: Oh, it's the guy who never picks on anyone his own size. Gets his kicks intimidating young girls and old woman.

STARSKY: Now you two turkeys better split. If you're here when we come out- 

HUTCH: Can you believe they bought that, huh? Starsk. Hey, easy, easy, easy. Easy. You gonna make it, huh? 

STARSKY: My stomach hasn't hurt this bad since my Aunt Rosa sent me ger special chicken soup. 

HUTCH: Easy, easy now. Come on. Just try to relax. Take it easy. 

STARSKY: She never could get the hang of it. She made great won ton though. 

HUTCH: You think you can make it, huh?

STARSKY: Yeah. Give me a minute, please.

HUTCH: Okay? 

STARSKY: How do I look? 

HUTCH: You look terrible.

HUTCH: Hey. You okay? 

STARSKY: Yeah.

  
  


**Interior - Day - Channing Street Studio**

JANOS: A, great. Ginger, this isn't a gum movie. Take it out of your mouth. All right can you give us a little feeling? Come on, come on. All right everybody, settle down. Stand still. This will be a take. Roll film. All right, cut.

STARSKY: Hey, Janos, old buddy. You remember Janos, huh? 

HUTCH: All right, Janos. Where were you at 4 o'clock this morning? 

JANOS: What are you goes crazy? What's the beef? 

HUTCH: Don't answer a question with a question. 

JANOS: At my apartment. We starting shooting at five. I was here at four thirty. Ask the crew. 

STARSKY: Come on, Janos. You expect us to take the word of these flakes on anything? Tell him a funny story. 

HUTCH: I don't feel too funny this morning, Janos. So I want you to pretend that I told you a real knee slapper. 

JANOS: What do you guys want? 

HUTCH: I want you to laugh. 

JANOS: Oh, Jesus. Hey, careful with that lens. It cost 2500 bucks. 

HUTCH: Well, now, that's funny. 

JANOS: Yeah. 

HUTCH: I bet it's worth every penny too. Gives a great close up. Laugh, Janos. 

STARSKY: Hey, wouldn't want to lose my pension at this point. You can laugh better than that Janos, huh? If you're right about this thing giving great close ups. 

JANOS: Oh please, please, don't drop that lens. I'm in hock to my wife's brother for that. 

HUTCH: Laugh, Janos. Come on Janos, laugh. Give it to me from the belly. 

STARSKY: Unfortunately, that's not it.

HUTCH: Thanks, Janos. A great performance, really great.

  
  


**Exterior - Day - Channing Avenue Studio**

HUTCH: Well, that's 12 hours gone. 

STARSKY: Yeah. The pessimist says the bottles half empty and the optimist says it's half full. Oh, it hurts, Hutch. Oh, God, it hurts.

HUTCH: I know. I know. Buddy, I'm here. I'm here.

  
  


**Interior - Night - Laboratory**

HUTCH: How you doing, huh? 

STARSKY: I'm scared. 

HUTCH: Well, I don't know what there is to be scared about. We've still got seven hours. 

STARSKY: Oh, that's right. Just enough time to catch the double bill at The Rivoli and still finish that book I've been reading. 

HUTCH: Well, we know it's not Bellamy, and we know it's not Janos. All we've got to do is to find Wedell. 

STARSKY: Only he ain't turning up. Well, we got a whole police force looking in this city and he ain't showing.

HUTCH: That's because you and me aren't on the streets. 

STARSKY: Oh. 

HUTCH: As soon as we get back on the streets, we'll turn that turkey.

STARSKY: Probably find him in a trash can. 

HUTCH: Sure. 

STARSKY: Hit the streets, run down a few allies. 

HUTCH: Bust down a few doors. 

STARSKY: Get a few snitches working. 

HUTCH: The guy won't have a chance. Cheryl, will you hurry up with that stuff? 

CHERYL: Here, this will help.

STARSKY: Boy, that arm's been really getting it. 

HUTCH: You okay? 

STARSKY: Oh, yeah. I'm fine. The rooms in pretty bad shape, but I'm doing just fine. 

CHERYL: I can't give you anything stronger without knocking you out. 

STARSKY: Please, that's all I need. 

HUTCH: What's the good of all your books and your junk? All your toys and stuff if it doesn't do anything. What's happening here, Cheryl? 

CHERYL: Nothing very good.

STARSKY: You're doing all you can, Cheryl. 

CHERYL: I did go out to campus. Dad was in a faculty meeting. Couldn't come out. Wouldn't, I guess. 

HUTCH: What's the matter with him? How come you have to keep making excuses for him? 

STARSKY: Softly. Don't antagonize the people I need. 

CHERYL: He's doing all he can. He sent his assistant to open up the lab and run a spectrograph on the slide from the hospital. He's a new boy, knows his trade, too. But he said even learning the exact composition won't help unless they know the proportions. There's no way of testing that from a slide. 

HUTCH: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.

STARSKY: Well, that brings us back to finding Wedell.

  
  


**Interior - Night - Dobey's Office**

DOBEY: You can stop looking. We just located your third possible.

HUTCH: Wedell? 

DOBEY: He's been dead four days. Heart attack. 

  
  


**Interior - Day - Squad Room**

HABERMAN: Detective Hutchinson? 

HUTCH: Yeah? 

HABERMAN: Oh, excuse me, but I'm supposed to look at some pictures. 

HUTCH: Ah, Ted, will you help this lady out, please? 

HABERMAN: But they told me to speak to you. You see, I work at Crawley Pharmaceuticals. I was at the doctors when you folks came around. Bad cold. 

HUTCH: Ted, do you still have those pictures lying around here? Here, lady, have a chair. (To Starsky) Here, you want this water.

STARSKY: You know, if this was a cowboy movie, I'd give you my boots. You're my pal, Hutch.

HABERMAN: Officer- 

HUTCH: Lady, lady, please I'm busy. Ted, will you- 

HABERMAN: But the pictures... I mean the man. I do recognize this man. 

HUTCH: This man? 

HABERMAN: Yes. 

HUTCH: Vic Bellamy. You mean, this man came into your place and bought some chemicals? 

HABERMAN: No, not chemicals. That's what's so strange. I mean, that's why I remember. He wanted to buy all the materials to make a leg cast. 

HUTCH: Thank you, thank you, lady, very, very much.

**Exterior - Night - Bellamy's Apartment**

HUTCH: I'll take it, I'll take it. 

STARSKY: I've, as they say, a vested interest in this case. Besides he's out only lead.

  
  


**Interior - Night - Bellamy's Apartment**

BELLAMY: Listen, I've gotta get out of town. I need the money now. They've got me staked out. Starsky and Hutchinson. They were here a while ago. They just came back.

HUTCH: Where is he? 

SUE BELLAMY: I didn't wanna lie. He made me. 

HUTCH: Where is he?

SUE BELLAMY: The roof. 

HUTCH: (to Starsky) Stay here.

STARSKY: Has he got a gun? 

SUE BELLAMY: Yes. He made me lie. 

STARSKY: That's terrific. 

HUTCH: Vic? Vic, it's not murder one yet. What was in the hypo? Vic, give it up. Vic? Hold it! Hold it!

BELLAMY: What's the matter, Hutchinson? You lose your piece? Or maybe you're afraid to shoot, huh? Kill me, and you kill your partner. Right?

BELLAMY: You're dead, Hutchinson. 

HUTCH: Thanks, buddy. What'd you have to do that for? He was the only guy that knew.

STARSKY: Seemed to be a good idea at the time.

  
  


**Interior - Night - Hospital**

DOCTOR: I'm sorry. We're gonna have to take him upstairs now. If his time table is right, he's got less than two hours. 

HUTCH: Hey, buddy. I have to go now. 

STARSKY: Okay. Hey.

HUTCH: Yeah, yeah, yeah, okay, okay.

DOBEY: Well, that's it, huh? 

HUTCH: No, that's not it 

DOBEY: Look, Hutch, we only have two hours. 

HUTCH: I don't care if we got two minutes, we don't give up. We've missed something, Captain. We've been in such a hurry we- we're rushed past something important. 

DOBEY: Look, Hutch, we put 200 names in the computer. We get 20 possibles and three primes. It's not our fault if they all wash out. 

HUTCH: They didn't wall wash out, Vic Bellamy didn't wash out. He was a- Vic Bellamy only had a tenth grade education. How the Hell did he get the smarts to pull something like this off?

DOBEY: You think somebody hired him? 

HUTCH: Absolutely. Don't you? 

DOBEY: Right. 

HUTCH: Somebody's gotta tell me who.

  
  


**Interior - Night - Bellamy's Apartment**

SUE BELLAMY: I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

HUTCH: Stuff it. 

SUE BELLAMY: Honest. I'm sorry. For Vic and you and me and your partner. 

HUTCH: Stop being sorry. 

SUE BELLAMY: I'm sorry. Honest.

HUTCH: Help me. Vic wasn't smart enough to do this by himself. He had to have help. Who helped him? 

SUE BELLAMY: I don't know.

HUTCH: Who helped him? 

SUE BELLAMY: I don't know. 

HUTCH: Tell me!

SUE BELLAMY: I don't know his name. 

HUTCH: Tell me!

SUE BELLAMY: He hired Vic. 

HUTCH: Who? 

SUE BELLAMY: He has something to do with the university.

  
  


**Exterior - Night - Jennings' House**

JENNINGS: Hello, Cheryl. Why, it's 2:30. 

CHERYL: I'm sorry it's late, but I have to talk to you. 

JENNINGS: It's been quite a while. Come in.

CHERYL: Thank you. Dad, why haven't you wanted me to come and see you? Are you somehow blaming me for Jerry? 

JENNINGS: Your brother's dead. Let him lie. 

CHERYL: No. Tell me. It's important to me; you're important to me. 

JENNINGS: I can't help thinking that when you told the police, you lit the fuse. 

CHERYL: Jerry was peddling drugs on campus. I just wanted him to stop. I just wanted to help. 

JENNINGS: Jerry was a good boy.

CHERYL: Hutch, what are you doing here? 

HUTCH: Cheryl, I may need your help. Bear with me. I wanna talk to your father. 

JENNINGS: Detective Hutchinson, you're not welcome in my home. 

HUTCH: We've gone why past that, Professor. 

CHERYL: Hutch, what are you talking about? 

HUTCH: Ask you father; he knows. I just spoke with Vic Bellamy's widow.

CHERYL: Vic Bellamy? 

HUTCH: The man that your brother was pushing dope for when he was killed. 

JENNINGS: If you don't leave my house peaceably, I'm going to have to call the campus police. 

HUTCH: You'll find them busy, Professor. They and some detectives are opening up you laboratory. 

CHERYL: But why? 

HUTCH: They'll be looking for a poisonous compound injected into Starsky. Cheryl, your father is the man who wants to kill him. 

CHERYL: That's insane. 

HUTCH: Yes, I guess it is. At least, that's what the defense attorneys will plead. But you see, Cheryl, your father contacted Vic Bellamy a few weeks ago after he got out of prison. The two of them held a grudge against me and Starsky. It was a perfect partnership wasn't it, Professor? 

CHERYL: Dad, please tell him it isn't so, tell him. 

HUTCH: Yes, Professor go on, tell me. 

JENNINGS: Where did I make my mistake? 

HUTCH: The compound itself. It was far too sophisticated for anybody as simple as Bellamy. 

CHERYL: Dad... 

JENNINGS: You'll not find anything in the lab. 

HUTCH: Well, then they'll come here. They'll tear this- It is here, isn't it? Of course it is. There's enough stuff for both Starsky and me. 

CHERYL: Dad, Dad, please, what is this all- 

JENNINGS: Just shut up! Can't you ever keep your mouth shut? So, you have it all figured out. 

HUTCH: Yes. 

CHERYL: But why? 

JENNINGS: Because they killed my son. They killed Jerry. 

HUTCH: Professor, you don't think for- You don't think we wanted to kill him do you? 

JENNINGS: I read your story in the police report. 

CHERYL: Dad, Hutch tried to protect you in that report. Jerry was an addict, stoned out of him mind constantly.

JENNINGS: That's a lie. 

HUTCH: Sir, his mind had already been taken over. His brain was soup. 

JENNINGS: No. 

HUTCH: We tried to calm him down. We tried to calm him down; we tried to bring him back to the house. It's in the report. He grabbed my gun; it went off accidentally. It's not his fault. He was spaced out. 

JENNINGS: Stop it.

HUTCH: Professor, I'm asking you, I'm begging you please; stop this before its too late. 

JENNINGS: My boy is dead. He was a good boy. And he's dead. 

HUTCH: I'm asking you to save my partner's life. Professor, give it to me. Give it to me. Give it to me. 

CHERYL: Dad, please. Dad, it's all right. It's all right. It's over it's over.

  
  


**Interior - Night - Hopsital**

DOCTOR: Two cc's hydrochloride. One cc bromoacetone. Four cc's benzyl cyanide, one cc diphenylamine. Yes, I think you're friends going to make it. 

HUTCH: Thank you, Doctor. 

  
  


**Interior - Day - Police Precinct**

HUTCH: Hey, hey, hey, what are you doing here? 

STARSKY: The doctor returned me to work as soon as possible. 

HUTCH: Well, sit over here. Watch yourself. How are you feeling? You look awful. 

STARSKY: Oh, I'm okay. 

DOBEY: You don't look okay. 

STARSKY: I'm okay, Captain. 

DOBEY: I'm gonna talk to those doctors, personally. 

STARSKY: Wait a sec, wait a sec, Captain. The doctors say recovery has to start somewhere. It's best to become active as soon as possible. 

DOBEY: You don't look like you'll be active to me. What do you think, Hutch? 

HUTCH: He looks terrible. You ought to go home and go to bed till you get better. 

STARSKY: No- 

DOBEY: How long before the doctor said you'd be fully recovered? 

STARSKY: Couple of weeks. It's not that import- 

DOBEY: Shut up, Starsky. We know more about this than you do. You're gonna take two weeks off. 

STARSKY: Well, if you insist. Would you get a glass of water for me? 

HUTCH: Yeah, sure. 

DOBEY: (on phone) Dobey here.

HUGGY: Hey, Captain. Yeah, tell Starsky I got his reservations for him. Starsky's confirmed for two weeks in the pleasure capital of the Caribbean. (pause)

DOBEY: Hutchinson, get on that phone. It's important you hear this. (on phone) Would you mind repeating that? 

HUGGY: Well, it's this great little hotel in St. Thomas. Yeah all the New York secretaries go there. Yeah, it'll be full of all the kinds of girls Starsky says he wants. It's got all the other stuff he asked for too. Tennis, scuba, marlin fishing. It's the greatest. 

HUTCH: Yeah, we'll take the proper action. Thanks very much. (end)

STARSKY: Thanks, buddy. 

HUTCH: Yeah. 

STARSKY: What do you think you're doing? Is that anyway to treat a convalescent?

END


End file.
